phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/March 2011
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in March 2011 are archived here. for March 2011 Selected quotation Support # HILARIOUS! A blast from the past! --Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 23:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) # OH MY WORD THIS HAS TO WIN!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) # ME AND MY FRIENDS RECITE THIS ALL THE TIME!!!!!!! FerbIsMyLuver! 00:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) # Ahaha! Funny. -PerrythePlatypusSidekick 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) # Ah ah! (lol) - 17:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) # This is TOO funny!! LOL 1 vote for me! -Snoopy001 15:38, February 21,2011 (South-East Asian time:Singapore) # Well, better than not yelling at nothing. Patrickau 26 07:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) # LAWL This was toooo funny! Everytime I referenced RTM I would say this quote. xD LAWL -IWantPhinabella 17:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) # Funny as always. - 18:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # O Mie Gosh this quote makes me die with laughter. -Whatchadoin 22:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 10 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # It couldn't understand if a user reads the quote but they don't watch the episode. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments # I say we should combine this quote with nomination #1. J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 1 oppose => would not featured, but will this time to match the selected quote ---- Nominated Support # Hahaha! SilverWings Is Out! Peace! 10:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) # Like they say in facebook...................... LIKE. ;) 13:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # hahahaha. so doofenshmirtz-y. Phineas18 14:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Lol :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:22, February 8, 2011 (UTC) # I LAWLED At this! -IWantPhinabella 17:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) # Tooooo FUNNY!!! - 02:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # This is so funny!!!Cogitoergosum 11:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured